sonicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Mirage Saloon Zone
Mirage Saloon Zone (рус. Салун «Мираж») — восьмая зона Sonic Mania. Одна из зон, не являющихся ремейками зон предыдущих игр. Описание Зона на тематику Дикого Запада. Эта зона опосредованно основана на Dust Hill Zone: Кристиан Уайтхед планировал включить созданную на её основе зону Desert Dazzle в ремейк (2011) Sonic CD, однако этого не было сделано. Впоследствии Desert Dazzle была переработанаChristian Whitehead on Twitter, 26.10.2016. Prem: So just to confirm: Is this considered a new zone? Or is it a re-imagining of Sandopolis/Dust Hill? / Christian Whitehead: It’s a new Zone — inspired by a new Zone I originally wanted to add to Sonic CD.. Фоном является обширная пустыня с валунами и растущими в ней кактусами и виднеющимися вдали горами. При игре за Наклза виден каньон со стенами, поворачивающими под прямым углом. Небо — с редкими облаками. Скорее всего, зона находится там же, где и зоны Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-бит) — на острове Вестсайд (Западной стороны), так как Oil Ocean Zone находится не очень далеко. Прохождение Акт 1 thumb|right|335 px В начале зоны Соник, Тейлз и Наклз летят на Торнадо. Тяжёлая Волшебница сбивает Наклза и выпускает двух бадников-птиц, летающих по кругу. Такие же бадники будут прятаться в кактусах. Эта часть по геймплею и даже по музыке подобна Sky Chase Zone, присутствуют ещё два типа бадников, аналогичные тем, что в Sky Chase, но с новым дизайном: например, вместо черепах они изображают броненосцев. По дороге попадётся простой щит. Соник и Тейлз долетают до поезда с бочками и цистернами, машинист и хозяин которого — доктор Эггман (а на паровозе, изображающем голову Эггмана, есть фонарь из Spring Yard Zone). Поезд обгоняет Торнадо, и Соник спрыгивает на него. На цистернах есть маркировки OOZ — очевидно, Oil Ocean Zone. Продвигаясь к голове состава, Соник встретит Небулы и ещё один тип бадников, а затем, после Star Post, забирается в гигантский пистолет (напоминающий пистолеты Эгг-Робо в Sonic & Knuckles), который вернёт его на Торнадо. Гигантское кольцо находится в последнем вагоне поезда. Чтобы до него добраться, необходимо шагнуть за задний край вагона и быстро войти вправо, в вагон. Босс, Тяжёлая Волшебница извлечёт зелёного Кэтеркиллера (Рэттлкиллера), а затем превратит его в гигантского розового Убер Кэтеркиллера, который будет прыгать, стремясь сбить Соника с Торнадо. Вероятно, он является отсылкой к Сэндуорму, баднику Sandopolis Zone. По уничтожении этого босса акт пройден. Несмотря на то, что действие происходит в воздухе, табличка с Соником, возникающая по завершении уровня, найдёт место — как окажется, на голове Тяжёлой Волшебницы. 700px thumb|right|335 px Так как Наклз сбит, его путь в этой зоне совсем иной, ему придётся лазать по каньону. Есть качели с зелёными шарами на них, ср. Hill Top Zone, и раскачивающиеся лианы, как в Angel Island Zone, а также часть декораций и объектов акта 2: бочки, брызгалки, столбы, плакаты «разыскивается» и «живой» портрет. Набор бадников также соответствует акту 2. Если на некоторых бочках задержаться, Наклз скатится в пропасть. При помощи меню выбора уровня этот акт может быть выбран другим персонажем и пройден за Тейлза или за Соника при помощи Тейлза. thumb|right|335 px Гигантские кольца: * Недалеко от начала, в одном из нижних тоннелей, есть бочка, под которой лист-звезда и пропасть. Если разбить блоки справа от бочки, можно добраться до кольца. * После одного из старпостов будет открытое пространство, в котором движутся шипованные цилиндры. Забравшись на верх второго цилиндра, нужно парить влево, чтобы добраться до ниши с кольцом. * После долгого вертикального подъёма с подбрасывающими круглыми метками, флипперами и раскачивающимися лианами на потолке. Слева от потолка — ниша с кольцом. Боссом является подобный же розовый Кэтеркиллер, но действующий, как босс Gigapolis Zone: он бросается своими сегментами: первый по параболической траектории, второй горизонтально, третий подбрасывает, как первый. Его необходимо атаковать в голову. Бросая сегменты, он постепенно уменьшается в высоте, но после их израсходования возвращает их. 700px Акт 2 На летающем броненосце окажется Снайпер Фэнг, птица Бин или полярный медведь Барк (или нечто в их форме), который собьёт Торнадо, и тот потерпит крушение в песке. Этот акт — наземный. Недалеко от начала будет песчаная петля, которая после пробега по ней осыпается, а мониторы с кольцами, которые были на ней, падают. Из декораций и интерактивных объектов можно заметить индейскую вышивку, высокие столбы, увенчанные изображениями птичьих голов, плакаты «Разыскивается», на которых Снайпер Фэнг, птица Бин и полярный медведь Барк, барные стойки с «SH2 Cream» и вращающиеся стулья рядом с ними, бочки, резные индейские изображения (клювы выполняют функции флипперов пинбола), брызгалки EGG SELTZ IOR (от «egg» — яйцо и часть прозвища Эггмана и «seltzer» — газировка) с изображением Эггмана в ковбойской шляпе, выпускающие струю пузырей, которая поможет перебраться в другое место (аналогичные энергетические мостики появлялись в Death Egg Zone (Sonic & Knuckles)), «живые портреты» Эгг-Робо (следят глазами), гигантские клавиши пианино, круглые коричневые метки и звёздчатые листья (подобны шарам в Carnival Night Zone: прыгнув на них, персонаж их уничтожит и подскочит вверх; иногда по ним можно пройти к гигантскую кольцу), а также те же гигантские пистолеты. Одну из бочек можно сдвинуть, это откроет путь к гигантскому кольцу. Из ловушек есть крутящиеся колючки (ср. Collision Chaos Zone (Sonic CD). Новые бадники — Рэттлкиллер, подобен Катеркиллеру, но зелёный и вьётся вокруг столбов, а также перекрашенный Роллер. thumb|right|335 px Гигантские кольца: * Под портретом Heavy King'а стоит бочка. Её нужно отодвинуть, активировать EGG SELTZ-IOR и на струе воды добраться до кольца. * Следуя от одного из старпостов влево, можно разогнаться, быстро проскочить песчаную петлю и, отпрыгнув от стены, влететь в нишу с кольцом. * Справа от группы подбрасывающих меток, над которыми 3 квадрата из 4 колец — если достаточно быстро отскочить вправо, можно добраться до ниши с кольцом. В конце этой зоны будет Тяжёлая Волшебница, превращающаяся поочерёдно в Снайпера Фэнга с пистолетом, птицу Бина с бомбами и полярного медведя Барка, бьющего по полу и вызывающего обвал. Бой происходит на театральной сцене, в начале его занавес будет поднят, а в конце — опущен. При бое слышны звуки из Sonic Triple Trouble. Однако после взрыва Тяжёлая Волшебница сбегает. После этого персонажи разрушают капсулу, а затем столб-птица с гигантским пистолетом отправляет их в сторону нефтеперерабатывающего комплекса, виднеющегося на горизонте. 700px Бадники * Армадиллоид (буквально: подобный броненосцу). Аналог Тертлоида из Sky Chase Zone, однако пилот и его летательное средство имеют вид броненосцев. Акт 1 и кат-сцена перед актом 2. * Бампало (от «выпуклость» и «буйвол»). Бадник в виде буйвола, от выпуклости которого можно отскакивать. Появляется в обоих актах. * Валтрон (от «стервятник» и «-трон»). Быстро летающий бадник, движется обычно по кругу (акт 1) или прямо с последующим разворотом (акт 2). Изначально может быть неподвижным. * Кактула (от «кактус» и «Небула»). Аналог Небулы, может быть закамуфлирован в верхней части кактуса. Сбрасывает колючки. Акт 1. * Роллер («катающийся») коричневого цвета. Умнее, чем в Spring Yard Zone. Акт 1 Наклза и акт 2. * Рэттлкиллер (от «гремучий» и «Кэтеркиллер», дословно «гремучий убийца»), зелёный бадник, обвивающийся вокруг столбов. Может переползать вверх и вниз. При приближении персонажа игрока вытягивается в его сторону. Кат-сцена акта 1, акт 1 Наклза и акт 2. * Безымянный зелёный колючий бадник на качелях в акте 1. Интересные факты * Есть множество отсылок к предыдущим частям — Sonic the Hedgehog (16-бит), Sky Chase Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-бит), Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic CD, Sonic Chaos, Sonic Triple Trouble. О них написано выше. Кроме того, есть логотип «EG» из Wing Fortress Zone. * Прыгание по клавишам пианино может быть отсылкой к обложке Tails and the Music Maker либо к Musical Plant (Sonic Advance 2). * Тейлз пилотирует Торнадо в очках из Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. * Роллер по цвету напоминает броненосца Майти, а Валтрон — ласточку Вейв. * Фэнг, Бин и Барк и плакаты с ними — отсылка к City Escape (Sonic Generations). * SH-2 — процессор Sega Saturn. * Возможно прототипом для Uber Catterkiller и его движениям послужил Неназванный босс отменённой фан-игры Sonic XG Примечания Категория:Зоны Sonic Mania Категория:Пустынная тема Категория:Небесная тема Категория:Каньон тема